


Weekend Well Spent

by observantgal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/observantgal/pseuds/observantgal
Summary: Living busy lives in a city and working long hours during peak season can make anybody weary.After missing each other for a while, it’s time to spend some quality time as a couple. A one-day outing and home cooked food ought to do the trick, but they don’t want to stop there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Weekend Well Spent

The tax season had finally ended after a four-week period of monotonous work. The jobs in their line of work, demanded long hours and constant check on accuracy, especially during this season. Now that the due dates were over, they could finally catch up with their personal lives. What better way to unwind and disassociate from busy schedules and city life than a hike? It had been a little while since they had left the city to get lost in nature. Steve, being the one to have a knack for outdoor fun had planned it perfectly.

It was a five-hour hike, through tall trees of redwood and pine, towering over huge meadows of wild flowers. Under an azure sky, amidst large meadows, a meandering river shifted its channel within the valley to reveal itself into a beautiful waterfall cascading down the hill. The summer sun, the cool breeze perfumed with heavy scents of wild lilies, pine cones, and sandalwood, the pleasant sounds of nature, with a backdrop of breath-taking scenery made them forget about the world and reconnect with nature. Each breath like water, fresh and clean expanded their lungs, brain and soul.

Throughout the hike, Steve had caught Bucky giving him a lot of yearning glances and smiles. Whenever Steve caught him looking, he asked curiously what the matter was, only to be brushed off as nothing. They had a nice little picnic near the waterfall and took some cute pictures.

By the time they made it down it was dusk and hues of orange covered the sky. Driving back home under the orange sky seemed as if they were drifting towards the setting sun. The road wasn’t too busy so Steve took the liberty of driving at a slower speed.

Bucky had picked out some numbers from the 80s to listen to during long drives and the song “Head over Heels” by Tears for Fears was playing at the moment. The car smelled like forest and sweat but Bucky loved the earthy aroma mixed with that of his husband’s. The striking orange light reflected off of Steve's chiselled cheekbones and the focussed look on his face made Bucky go weak at knees.

Bucky’s mind wandered back to how Steve’s legs moved while they were climbing the hill earlier. His thigh muscles struggling to rip through the trousers, each time he stepped over a higher terrain, and his shoulders effortlessly carrying the backpack strapped to his waist, gave off a rugged look. His fluffy hair and the uneven stubble, untended for a month now made him look aggressive and sexy.

“Zoom” by Fat Larry’s Band starts playing and they are only halfway home. Bucky puts his hand over Steve's lap. Gazing outside the window, with an impish smirk, his hand slowly advances upwards and quickly grabs Steve's crotch.

Steve is caught off guard until he realises what is happening. With a scruple in his voice, he asks, "Whoa! Excuse me?", because Bucky is always the one that is very careful while driving. Bucky takes his hand off and chuckles, “Okay, focus on the road now,”

Steve’s face lights up like that of a child who’s been promised an ice cream, and by the sound of his voice Bucky could tell how excited he was, when he said, "You know I can stop nearby right?". He starts slowing down the car.

Bucky bursts into laughter and says, "Oh my God Steve! Noo. Let's go home first".

"Are you sure Babe? You know, once we get home, I'm afraid I won't get the same treatment."

Bucky looks him straight in the eyes and says shaking his head, "Not today love!” With a slight chin lift and an eyebrow raise, he continues, “You're gonna be treated like never before."

Steve is forced to draw his focus back on the road but Bucky is still intensely staring at his handsome husband.

Steve starts getting restless, "Why can't we just teleport? What even are scientists doing? Fuck, I hate the delay it’s such a pain babe!"

“I know right… wish we could teleport and meet Yoda or something”

“Bucky! That’s Star Wars…”, Steve bursts out laughing and Bucky just sits there contemplating how he’s married to an absolute dork who gets distracted over misstating a movie. 

Buck hangs his head in embarrassment and turns up the music to bury Steve’s snicker.

After almost about thirty minutes, they reach home. Steve parks the car in the garage while Bucky tries to unlock the door seemingly tired and hungry. Their legs feel sour from hiking and the long drive. Exhaustion takes over as soon as they enter into the comfort of their home.

"Aaaghh! Home sweet Home!" Bucky sighs, and rushes to the bathroom for a quick hot shower.

Steve locks the door behind, sets the takeout food on the table and sighs deeply at how exhausted he is and how quickly he would fall asleep, the moment he shut his eyes. He showers in the guest bathroom half asleep. The hot water running down his body, reveal some bruises and cuts from the hike but relax those tightened muscles. The smell of the fancy soap they had saved for guests only, gives him a huge boost of endorphins.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walks into the dining room to find Bucky in a robe, sitting at the table with food served, waiting for him. His puppy eyes begged him to hurry up. The look on his face vaguely translated into ‘I might starve to death if you take a moment longer’.

His heart warms up at how adorable Bucky looks, so he wastes no time and comes back in his jammies. Their hungry stomachs compel them to say nothing and just gobble until the very last piece. The hot delicious meal makes them drowsy and they just can't wait to pass out on the bed.

Bucky is gone on the couch. With great difficulty, Steve cleans everything up and carries his dozing husband to the bedroom. He puts Bucky in jammies and a pair of socks and tucks him in blankets and pillows. He knows how much Bucky loves his pillows.

Bucky grabs Steve's face right before he stood up and kisses him. Half asleep he coos something into Steve’s ear, that sounded like gibberish. The comfort of soft pillows, and his husband spoiling him, had now taken over him and the fatigue had left the house right when he was picked off the couch.

Steve kisses him on the forehead, tells him he loves him and lets him go back to sleep. Standing at the edge of the bed, he is filled with emotions because of how lovely Bucky looked while asleep and how he would fight anyone to keep his baby safe and comfortable.

*****

It is Sunday morning and the whole house is filled with the smell of Pie. The aroma wakes Steve up. He flings the sheets across, gets out of bed and stomps to the kitchen.

Bucky couldn’t hear him come, over the sizzling noises. He looks fresh from a shower and is wearing the joggers and vest, Steve had bought him, because it reminded him of Bucky, the moment it had caught his eye.

With an apron around, his back is turned towards Steve. He is busy stirring something in the pan with one hand and clearing the counter with the other. Steve just stands there, leaning against the refrigerator, inhaling delicious smells and enjoying the view.

Sensing something from the side of his eye, Bucky turns quickly. He is startled at first but comes to his senses when he realises who it is. "Baby! You scared the hell out of me!"

Finding Steve leant against the fridge, with hands crossed over his chest and a charming smile, makes him go soft.

Still dreamily smiling, Steve says, "Oh I'm so sorry … you looked way too cute to walk away. Good morning Buck!"

“Good morning Love! Guess what I am making for breakfast?”

Steve sniffs the air twice and says, “Hmm… I can clearly smell Pie…”

A wide smile spreads across Bucky’s face and he spurts, “Correct! Its Pecan Pie, Pizza and Pesto scrambled eggs!” and yells, “YOUR FAVOURITE!”

Steve’s eyes and mouth open wide in surprise. He tries to make his way into the kitchen when Bucky cuts him short shrieking, "No Steve! Go freshen up Babe. Let's have breakfast together."

"Ugghh …. Okay but let me at least kiss you," he tries getting closer only to be shoved back.

“No sir! You will do no such thing until you've brushed your teeth and taken a bath. I insist. Please baby.”

“Ugghh why are you like this!” frowning, he leaves.

Bucky had always been very specific about not entering the kitchen straight from the bed or outside without washing hands and legs. It was one of the rules they had agreed upon while they put their dream home together. But this time, it was the dominating stern voice and apron over the vest that compelled him to leave without kissing him.

*****

Wrapped in a towel around his waist, just like last night, Steve comes out of the bathroom to find Bucky laying on the bed in nothing but the apron.

His mouth opens wide again in surprise and he squeaks, "Good morning! What is going on!"

Crossing his legs Bucky says, "I was too tired last night and couldn't treat my husband for looking so hot from the shower. I told you when I kissed you in the bed that you were up for a special treatment today, remember?" He smiles faintly, bites his lip, and winks.

"Oh, so that's what that was," Steve says recalling the gibberish.

Steve gets flustered and walks to him slowly while his imagination runs wild. It had to be something crazy because the apron was out this time. Apron meant kinky!

Bucky gets up and pulls him into a kiss. His lips are lightly chapped from yesterday’s wild winds but so are Steve’s. However, the kiss moistens them. It is soft, gentle, and smooth at first.

Bucky’s hands hover over Steve's cheeks, caressing them, and make it to the back of his head. With a light pull, he tugs at the roots of his hair making him gasp for air in the middle of the kiss. With a growing rhythm, it became plumper and more delicious.

“Hmm,” Steve moans as he sits on top, knees on either side of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky answers back with a deeper moan while his hands wandered on their own. Their mouths open wider this time and explore deeper, as their breaths become heavier.

Steve grabs Bucky by his waist and kisses his sensitive spots - the place where his neck met his shoulders, the point where his ears attached to his neck, along his sharp jawline, and right below his chin.

Bucky starts losing himself to the sensations Steve's touches were giving him. He pulls away and orders, "Lie down".

Hot and bothered, Steve obliges, "Yes Sir”.

Bucky flings the towel across the room and ogles his hot beefed up husband, naked, lying on their bed waiting to be pleasured.

He grins, unties his apron and tosses it in the air. Getting on top, he starts at Steve’s lips and the hungry kisses make their way to his chest.

He loved those pecks and it drove him crazy to think that they were all his. Stroking them he groans, “Mine… All mine!” His tongue traces lightly around Steve’s stiffened nipples. Steve's eyes are closed, his hands around Bucky's neck, he savours each lick and occasional bites at his nipples.

Bucky gets lower this time, kissing Steve's abs and belly and slowly makes it to his cock. He stops for a moment and gets the belt out of the drawer under the bed. Grabbing Steve’s wrists, he ties them together.

The control Bucky had over him right now is getting Steve so worked up. Having his hands bound, being nibbled all over, kissed and pleasured by his love makes him harder. Bucky fondles Steve's balls and kisses them lightly right before devouring them entirely, one at a time. He releases them as Steve moans, and begins to work on the now hard cock.

Stroking it with his right hand, he kisses the top. After a couple of teasing licks, he descends onto it, swallowing until he reached the balls. He begins sucking slowly and moans around the cock making Steve whimper and curl in his toes. Steve’s bound hands held Bucky’s bobbing head, fingers sinking into his hair. Bucky starts increasing the speed rhythmically. The grip becomes tighter and the sucking becomes sloppier. Steve moans even louder, his neck arched back, eyes closed and hands tied around Bucky's neck.

Bucky’s soft and warm mouth pumping his hardened cock makes him come hard wailing. “Fuck,” he slurs trying to catch his breath. They kiss each other deeper this time.

"Turn around babe," he orders again. Still quite hazy, Steve turns around.

Bucky reaches for the lube from the drawer in their nightstand and lies down next to him.

He pulls him closer pressing his chest against Steve's back. Steve's bound hands stretch backwards coiling Bucky's neck. His heaving chest opened up even more, giving extra access to Bucky, to pinch and pull at his nipples while being ridden.

Bucky grabs Steve closer, wrapping one of his arms around the neck down to his chest, pinching the nipples and the other over his hip. He squeezes the full and juicy ass.

“You ready Babe?” he growls into Steve’s ear. Steve nods, lifting his hip, to touch his lubed up hot hole with Bucky’s hard cock. Bucky’s throbbing cock nudges between Steve’s butt cheeks to pause at the edge.

“I fucking love you Steve,” he grunts, sucking Steve’s earlobes, thrusting all the way inside him.

“Fuck yes baby,” Steve mutters.

Bucky goes in deeper and their movements fall into a synch. Steve felt every inch of Bucky filling him in. The intensity of them making love was so high that Steve couldn’t help but clench his muscles and Bucky kept pausing to let him get comfortable.

They are lost entirely in each other's pure raw pleasure that had built up from the trek and lack of sex from couple of weeks because of their hectic schedules. Every time Bucky moaned into his ears, Steve got even harder and the movements became faster. In and out, amidst heavy breaths and moans, they reconnected emotionally. Slowly at first and then all at once. Both reached their peaking point at the same time and Bucky unbound Steve’s hands. They came together, stroking the other's dick.

They make out lying there breathless, and the kisses become lighter and more hazed. So, they pull back and lie there in pools of sweat and hot release, feeling every beat of their hearts from the amazing orgasm, until the tremors settle down.

Sex with someone you love definitely hit different.

*****

After some time, they turn towards each other, hold hands and giggle. They spend some more time just looking at the other, infatuated and obsessed.

Bucky gets up and tells Steve to clean up and meet him in the kitchen while he cleans up and sets the table for breakfast.

They were as hungry as wolves and ate up all the food. Pecan pie, pizza and pesto scrambled eggs were Steve's favourite and Bucky's effort made them even more delicious. He enjoyed every crumb of that meal.

They decide to watch 'Pretty Woman' which also happened to be Steve's favourite movie. Cuddled up in a blanket, on the couch, they start the movie.

After about ten minutes into the movie, Steve finds Bucky giving him that look he had been giving from yesterday all through the trek and earlier that morning. Although he enjoyed the attention he was getting, the sheer amount of it started raising a little concern about this weekend. The trek, the food, the sex, the movie, all were Steve's favourite things. And the glances he got every now and then, made him wonder if Bucky was hiding something.

He pauses the movie and sits up. Bucky follows.

Steve's eyes narrow and eyebrows pull together. As worry mars his face, he asks, “Bucky, is everything okay? What is going on?”

"What do you mean Hun? Everything is fine." He kisses Steve and lays back down.

"Bucky, please talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about _Stevie_? Can't we just watch the movie in peace?"

Seemingly distraught, Steve sits him up and says, “Baby, you don't like trekking. The breakfast was _my_ favourite, the moves earlier were the ones _I_ have always wanted to try, and we're watching _my_ favourite movie. What is it that you're not telling me? Is something wrong? Are you okay?” He cups Bucky's cheeks and pulls him closer.

"Yes Steve", Bucky smiles, with the same longing look. “Can't I just appreciate my husband on a weekend?”

This was very unusual, because Steve knew his husband well enough to not wait until weekend to appreciate things. Also, Bucky had a tendency to get distracted by gratifying Steve and silently endure loss or bad news.

"Bucky, I swear to God," blood rushed to his face, turning his ears and nose red. He says, "tell me what's going on Bucky. You are scaring me. This is unacceptable." Tears welled up in eyes, and Steve didn't make an effort to stop them from streaming down. "Baby, I remember you went to the hospital last week, and you said you didn't want to talk about it. Please talk to me."

Seeing Steve in pain made Bucky cry automatically. Now, they were both crying. Bucky buries his head into Steve's chest and says something. Steve couldn't follow him through the muffled words. He lifts Bucky's head and kisses his forehead. Wiping the tears off with his thumbs, he gazes with desperation.

Gasping for air, Bucky starts, "I had to take my colleague for some check-up that’s all. I am completely fine baby. It's just I missed you so much and wanted to spent time with you. I just love you so much and I missed your body and attention."

"For real Buck? You are okay? Swear on me."

Bucky nods with a soft smile, "I swear baby, I love you so much"

Steve lets out a huge sigh and grabs Bucky into a bear hug wrapping himself entirely around him. They embrace each other's presence and stay like that.

They finish ‘Pretty Woman’ and the rest of the day goes by watching more movies, cuddling, and dreading over going back to work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments are most welcome!  
> I'm [observantgal](https://observantgal.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  
> Feel free to connect with me there as well!


End file.
